Trapped
by TotallyPowerPuff
Summary: Tired of Brick and Blossom's constant fighting, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer devise a plan to get them to stop fighting and back together again. They lock them in a closet. Will the plan work? Or will they continue to fight? Traditional Pairings.
1. Paris

**Hey :D It's mee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or anything.**

**Summary: Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup are all tired of Brick and Blossom's bickering. Tired of their constant fighting, they devise a plan to get them to stop fighting and start loving again.**

* * *

_Bubble's P.O.V._

Ah! Life is so good! Everyone knows me as the super happy and bubbly Puff right? Now I'm even more happy! Boomer is the perfect boyfriend! We spend a lot of time together now! It's the life!

So right now, I'm a Senior along with my sisters and the Rowdyruffs. They've been good now, no evil since second grade. And ever since then, my sisters and I have been getting along with them. And Boomer and I have been together for a long time.

People say, "They won't last long, they were made to destroy each other" and "Boomer and Bubbles are just crazy! They can't possibly think that they are perfect for each other!" But I don't care what they say. Boomer and I know we are perfect for each other. He would never hurt me and I would not to him. I'm always so happy when I'm around him.

The only thing that makes me down is my sisters. They aren't as fortunate as Boomer and I. Butch and Buttercup _obviously_ love each other, but they deny it. Never tease Buttercup about it; I learned the hard way. Don't want to go down that road again. And on the other hand, Blossom and Brick were as happy as Boomer and I. But then things went wrong in their relationship. I have no idea why they ever broke up. They still love each other but they get mad at each other easily. I just wish they were just as happy as I am.

People ask me all the time about my sisters. Then I get to the _long_ story. They never want to hear the whole story. Pooh. But to understand the problem, they need the whole story. Here it is: the whole story.

_So I remember we took a vacation to Paris, the city of love. It was the time when Boomer and I were having our 2__nd__ anniversary. Blossom and Brick were together at the time and Butch and Buttercup were just best friends. They still are best friends actually... best friends who like each other haha. _

_Okay back to the scene. So Paris, the city of love, just Puffs and Ruffs. Blossom and Brick had a date. Of course I wasn't with them during their date, but Blossom told me everything that happened. Brick told me his side of the story too so I'll just add that._

_Blossom got a note from Brick saying to meet him at this restaurant tonight and she did as he said. She expected to see a surprise from him. She got the surprise she would have never expected. Brick was holding a waitress working there, ready to kiss her._

_But that's not what Brick said to me. Before Blossom came in, Brick was patiently waiting for her at a table. Then suddenly a waitress slipped near a Wet Floor sign and Brick, having fast reflexes, caught her just in time. And unfortunately at the same time, Blossom came in and saw. Blossom ran away, crying her eyes out. Brick never saw Blossom there so he continued waiting for her._

_So Brick waited and waited for what seemed like hours. He planned that night to be the best date he and Blossom ever had. But that date never happened. He thought he was stood up and instantly left the restaurant. _

_A while before that, Blossom was still crying in the hotel room. Buttercup and I were comforting her. After convincing her to get over it, she got happier; but not happy enough. Buttercup and I decided to throw Blossom a little party just between us sisters. We haven't had any sister time for a long time anyway. _

_So as Brick was walking back to his hotel room, he saw us through our window by accident. __He saw Blossom looking like she was having the time of her life, dancing to music, jumping from one bed to the other. We were laughing and giggling. Brick thought she purposely wanted to break his heart. But he didn't want to seem like the weak one. So he stomped into our room and walked straight to Blossom, who just happened to be sad again when he came. They started to yell at each other._

"_I was never gonna kiss that girl!" Brick exclaimed causing Blossom to scoff._

"_Oh please, I saw you! It obviously looked like you were!"_

"_And what were you doing? Having fun, leaving me there for hours? The waiter had to come up to me several times, telling me order something or I have to leave. And every time I had to make up some excuse for you not to be there yet. I was not going to cheat on you. Yet here you are, leaving me at that restaurant."_

"_I don't believe you Brick. You have..." I don't know what else happened, I forgot... Um so basically they lost trust in each other and they broke up right there._

So Blossom and Brick have been over since then. People, including me, expected them to get back together. They still love each other, regretting that night in Paris. But they just don't want to face it. They actually don't show that they still love each other, it's just some sense that I feel like they do.

It's the opposite: instead of showing that they love each other, they fight all the time. I mean it's getting silly now; not the funny silly, but the "you two are both really stupid for smart people" silly. They fight when Brick gets picky when he is picking out his lunch or when Blossom ditches friends to study. Like that one time.

"_Must you always take forever to pick out your lunch?_" Blossom would say. She sometimes is behind Brick in the school lunch line and waits for him to get his food so that she can get her food. And Blossom is – no offense, impatient.

Brick also has a short temper and usually says something like, "_Could you wait a while? Impatient little brat._" And from then on, things go downhill.

Their constant bickering gets on my nerves. Buttercup gets more annoyed than I do. She will go right up to them during that lunch fight, knock over one of their trays, making the one go back and get food without the other being there to annoy them.

Butch is just like her, except the fact that he threatens them or occasionally beat Brick up.

Boomer – being nicer than the two- would get just as annoyed as me. In that situation, Boomer would throw some random food on both of their trays – not caring if they like the food or not- and push them to a table, finally making them shut up.

And I, in a situation like that, would use my sonic scream to get them both to shut up; but I stopped doing that after the second time. Students had to go to the nurse just because of my sonic screams.

So now that you are caught up to what happened, I'll tell you about Buttercup's plan. Of course when I hear it. Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, and I are having a little meeting to get Blossom and Brick to stop fighting.


	2. The Plan

**Yay! I got reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, the show, etc. But I do own the idea!**

**Reminder: It is a BrickxBlossom story but there is the same amount of ButchxButtercup and BoomerxBubbles.**

**Enjoy! Review! Please! And thank you. (: I worked **a little **hard on this chapter. So yeah! Read, and Review. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed.**

* * *

"We're here!" Bubbles exclaimed. Buttercup ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Will you shut up!" Butch whispered loudly. Bubbles nodded and Buttercup released her hand from her mouth. Bubbles sat next to Boomer.

"So what's the plan?" Boomer whispered. Buttercup silently opened her door to see if anyone unwanted was within earshot. No one in their hall, no one downstairs, and no one in the next rooms. She quietly closed her door and took a seat in front of Butch.

"Okay so truth is, I don't have any plan," Buttercup confessed with a shrug, "I was hoping any one of you guys had an idea."

"... I don't know," Bubbles said, "I just wish they'd stop fighting."

"Yeah, its getting annoying!" Boomer added. They all nodded.

"I can't even get Blossom out of her room. The only time she comes out is to go to school and get her dinner then she goes straight into her room. It's so quiet that it seems like she died in there," Buttercup said.

"Except the occasional cries," Bubbles corrected.

"Yeah and Brick stares at a picture of him and Blossom together on her birthday. He stares at it for a long time, quiet and motionless," Boomer said, "But I don't get why they still fight."

"Because they are stupid!" Butch blustered, "Sometimes I wish we could just lock him into a closet!"

Boomer scoffed. "That's stupid." A smile started to form on Buttercup's face – it confused everyone but they knew she was thinking of something.

"No," she paused, "No that's not stupid." Her green eyes widened in excitement. "I got a plan." Everyone leaned in closer to hear her.

"We can lock them in a closet until they make up!"

"Why would we do such a thing?" innocent Bubbles asked, "It seems like a mean thing to do. Doesn't it?"

Butch caught on to Buttercup's plan. "Think about it. If we lock them up, they would have to make up. They'll get back together-"

"And everything will be perfect again!" Boomer finished.

"But they will feel uncomfortable with each other," Bubbles whispered.

"Bubbles, you want them to be happy again right?" Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded. "Well, to get them happy again, we have to 'hurt' them first. Understand?" she said in a kind voice. Bubbles' eyes lowered but she agreed nevertheless.

...

"School's out!" a random kid yelled in the hallway. Buttercup and Butch met up and walked down the hallway smirking.

"Finally! A week off of stupid teachers!" another guy shouted.

"And boring homework!" a girl exclaimed. Papers were thrown into the air, people were dancing through the hallway, and people saying, "Party at my place." But Buttercup and Butch ignored that. Butch spotted Brick in the south hall while Buttercup noticed Blossom in the west hall.

"Ready?" Buttercup asked Butch without taking her eyes off Blossom.

"Let's do this," he answered. They both walked their separate ways.

... **Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Hey Bloss," I said in a voice to happy. She'll figure it out easy if I don't stay cautious.

"Why so happy?" she asked stuffing books into her bag. Shoot she noticed. I had to make up something.

"Uh nothing..." Great. Of all the things to say, I say that. Any time soon, Boomer is going to be in a black mask and he's going to "steal" my purse. I checked my phone. It was 3:10 – just 5 minutes until he comes. Bubbles should be setting up the supply closet right now.

"Um so do you have any plans for this week? There's no school. You should get out, have fun," I improvised. Blossom sighed.

"Nah... I'm fine at home," she forced a smile on her face and looked at me. I didn't believe it.

"Whatever you say," I said, "I just hope that you and Brick-"

"I promise you, my week is not going to be spent with Brick," she quickly interrupted. 1 minute until Boomer comes – unless he forgot. I hope he didn't. I gave him an exact time to come.

"Little do you know that..." I mumbled, I instantly caught myself and stopped.

"What did you say?" she asked softly. I shook my head and held out my bag a little bit farther out.

"I just think that what you're doing is good – not having Brick in your plans this week." 3... 2... 1. As if on cue, Boomer – thankfully wearing his mask – ran across Blossom and me. He grabbed my bag on the way.

I gasped. "Blossom! He took my bag! That _stranger_ took my bag! Get him!"

She ran after him and I ran behind her. Boomer headed for the supply closet. Hopefully Bubbles wasn't in there. We ran past Butch and Brick. I put a thumbs up to him to show that my part of the plan was working. Unfortunately Brick saw my signal. Oh well, he doesn't know what I mean by that anyway. I continued following Blossom and Boomer.

We were close. I could see the supply closet. It was open just like we had planned and Bubbles was not in it. Everything was going perfectly. Boomer threw the bag in the closet and ran away.

I looked behind me and saw Brick and Butch coming in. Blossom went into the closet to get my bag.

... **Brick's P.O.V.**

I closed my locker and turned to walk. But Butch – who appeared out of no where – was in my way.

I raised a brow. "What do you want?" He smirked.

"I have this prank I want to for Mrs. Hallows. I need your help."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you get Boomer to do it?"

"No," he immediately said, "Boomer's too chicken to do any prank. Come on, the sooner you help me, the sooner you can go home and cry over Blossom's picture."

I glared at him. "I don't cry over Blossom's picture! If anyone, you cry over the fact that Buttercup doesn't love you back." He glared back at me. Buttercup ran next to us. Before she got too far, she held a thumbs up to Butch – it signaled something... I don't know. Butch and Buttercup are just weird. I looked back at Butch and his glare disappeared.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" he asked

I sighed. "Fine. Just so you know, you didn't deny anything I just said. What's the prank?"

He paused as if he was thinking. "First we have to get some tools from the supply closet before we get to Mrs. Hallows."

I rolled my eyes. "I can just tell how lame your plan is going to be." I started to walk to the supply closet.

"It's better than you think," he murmured.

"So tell me about your plan," I asked him. He suddenly looked nervous.

"You know about the plan? To get her to not be mad?"

"Mrs. Hallows?" I asked him, confused, "Of course she would get mad at a prank. If she doesn't then your prank sucks." He sighed of relief.

"Oh that plan."

"Was there any other?"

"No... Anyway, I'm gonna do something to the teacher's lounge sink before she uses it. When she turns it on, water will spray out, getting her all wet."

He sounded as if he was just making this up. We turned the corner and saw a masked man throw a bag into the closet while some girl – I don't know who – ran in to get the bag. Buttercup was behind. As we got closer to the closet, I was going to ask Buttercup who that girl was and what was going on. I still couldn't see the girl's face.

I watched as Butch tripped Buttercup causing her to push me into the closet. At the same time, the girl in the closet turned around. It was Blossom. The force by Buttercup's push was so strong. I landed on top of Blossom on the closet floor. I looked into her eyes for an awkward moment and quickly got up. I put my hand out to let her up but she ignored it and got up herself.

Just as I was about to walk out of the closet, Butch was closing the door.

"Sorry bro," he laughed as the door finally closed. Blossom ran up to the door.

"Buttercup! Butch! Let us out!" she yelled. The school bell rang meaning everyone had to leave immediately.

"Sorry Bloss," Buttercup's voice said, "We're not letting you out."

"You're gonna leave us here?" I shouted through the door.

"Yeah," Butch's voice simply said. Blossom's eyes turned red as she tried to use her laser eyes. It didn't work for some reason. I could hear Butch and Buttercup laugh outside the door.

"Don't bother trying to use your powers to get out of here," Buttercup sang.

"Yeah, we covered that place in-" I heard the sound of a punch.

"Don't tell them, idiot!" Buttercup hissed at Butch.

"Basically there's no way out," Butch said.

Blossom gasped. "But no one's gonna be in school for a whole week!"

"Yeah..." Buttercup's voice calmly spoke, "then that means you'll be in here for about a week." Before Blossom or I could object, they said goodbye. Now I was stuck here, trapped, with my girlfriend – ex girlfriend, I mean. I sighed. She whirled around.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at me.

"My fault? I wasn't the one who locked us in here!" she started to hyperventilate. She dug in her bag frantically.

"What are you doing?" I snarled at her. She looks at me with annoyance and goes back to her bag.

"Trying to get us out of here! Better than just standing here and doing nothing!" she exclaimed. She spilled everything out of her bag. What was she looking for? She looked through the contents on the floor.

"My cellphone! Where is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"They took obviously," I scoffed, "And unlike you, I always have my phone with me in my pocket." I dug through my pocket, hoping Butch or Boomer didn't take it. I found it. Blossom ran up next to me as I tried to turn on. The screen remained black. Blossom's expression didn't change as she turned to look at me. Then she became furious.

I opened my phone to see if the battery was not damaged. Wonderful. A note from Butch and Boomer was in it's place. I groaned.

_Hey Brick! We stole the battery – B._ Blossom read it and narrowed her eyes.

"Nice... Great, Brick!"

"Don't blame this on me. I wasn't any part of this plan!" she was frikin annoying right now.

She fell to the floor while wailing; she crawled to the side of the closet – which was bigger than I thought – and curled up into a ball, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes. I sighed.

Even though I'm annoyed and mad at her, I can't help but look at her. Everytime I saw her she somehow looked prettier each time - if that was possible. She made herself look really beautiful without trying while still focusing on academics. I loved that about her. Actually I still do. I quickly look away from her, remembering the pain. I still love her. I closed my eyes and sighed.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

We're trapped. Neither of them are going to come back anytime soon to let us out. How could they do this to me? They know how much I still love and miss Brick. I hate this, I hate them for doing this. I sighed. I can't hate them. I closed my eyes after all that wailing. How could they do this? _Why_ would they do this? Do they get joy out of my misery? No. There's got to be a better reason. But why? What would they get out of this? When we get out of this closet, nothing is going to change.

Here I am stuck in a supply closet with my boyfriend... I mean, I'm stuck here with Brick, not my boyfriend. I opened my eyes again and saw his closed. I remember when I could call him mine. I remember the years we were together – well it was only a year and a half but it felt like a lifetime with him.

I still love him. My eyes lowered as I thought. That stupid night in Paris just ruined my happiness... Maybe it is better this way. I can't get him back. He doesn't love me anymore.

I close my eyes again as a tear ran down my cheek. The pain is too strong.


	3. Walkie Talkie

**Thanks so much guys! I love you! It's such a relief people are still reading it. Lol. If you like this story so far, you might like my other one. It's a oneshot called "Did You Forget?" for a contest.**

**Anyway thanks so much! On with the story.**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I tripped Buttercup causing her to push Brick into the closet. As Brick fell in, I quickly caught Buttercup in my arms.

"Ow Butch! " Buttercup yelled, "You frikin tripped me!"

"I caught you anyways," I scoffed. The trip must have made her push Brick hard, if she was hurting that much. I helped her straighten up. She lost balance for a while so I put my arm around her slim waist. She finally regained her balance but I didn't let go of her.

I turned back to the closet and saw Brick holding out a hand to help Blossom up. She ignored it and got up herself. I laughed silently. I quietly closed the door and Brick noticed. He tried to reach out to stop me.

"Sorry bro," I smirked as the door fully closed. My head snapped up as the bell rang; everyone should be about gone by now. A sudden boom sounded from the closet. Buttercup and I laughed; they had tried to use powers. I noticed that my arm was still around her waist. Her voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Don't bother trying to use your powers to get out of here," she said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, we covered that place in-" I stopped when Buttercup elbowed me in the stomach.

"Don't tell them idiot," she snarled at me. I softly sighed.

"Basically there's no way out," I said instead. I heard a muffled girly gasp.

"But no one's gonna be in school for a whole week!" Blossom's voice screamed.

"Yeah… then that means you'll be in here for about a week," Buttercup's said. I snickered as Buttercup and I walked away. She started limping.

"C'mon, I didn't trip you that hard," I said as we entered the parking lot.

"Did you use your power to trip me? Brick is like a hard wall, and I was pushed into him, while my foot was already hurting!" Her foot must've really hurt. I picked her up bridal style. I felt chills run down my spine. I placed her in the passenger's seat in my car and I went to the driver's seat.

"What about my car?" she complained. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

His arm was still around my waist as we walked into the parking lot. His touch sent shivers through my body. Then I suddenly felt sparks going through my mind as he picked me up in his arms. I was also kind of mad. I felt helpless and useless if I can't walk perfectly. My foot hurts like crazy!

As he put me down in the seat of his car and I looked out the window. My car! I don't want to leave my baby here. Yeah of course I can fly but I love cars – especially mine.

"What about my car?" I sadly asked him. He just rolled his eyes and started the car.

:::

He pulled up into our house driveway. I needed to prove myself stronger and show that I'm not weak so I got out of the car and started walking myself. It was all good. I unlocked the door with Butch closely behind me. I walked in through the living room.

The problem started when I stopped at the staircase. Butch quickly understood and chuckled softly.

"Not so strong now huh? What, you can't even fly?" he asked. Well I was tired – who wouldn't be? I was a superhuman yet my body still hurt. My foot hurts from being tripped and my face and stomach hurts from being pushed into a hard wall named Brick.

I shook my head. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. My eyes lowered.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. He was carrying me up the stairs. Just when I thought he would let me down at the end of the stairs, he didn't. He finally let me down at the front of Bubble's door. I opened it and walked inside.

Bubbles and Boomer were waiting, sitting on the bed. Boomer had just taken his mask – the one used in the plan – off, making his hair messy; not Butch hair messy though.

"Hey guys!" Bubbles chirped, "I set up everything in that closet. I got the basics and covered the place in Chemical W." Chemical W weakened our powers (hence the 'W'), making them useless. Bubbles only covered the walls with it so that Brick and Blossom would just not be able to use their powers until they get out. If Chemical W was poured onto the body, ugh our powers would be gone indefinitely.

"Great," Butch said as he fell back onto Bubble's baby blue mini sofa.

"So how do we know if they make up?" Boomer asked. I took a small device out of my back pocket. A Walkie Talkie.

"I hid another one in the closet," Bubbles said proudly.

"So we'll be able to hear everything they're saying," Butch finished. I nodded and took a seat on the revolving roller chair.

"We have to be very quiet. Don't make a sound or they would hear us," I said softly, moving closer to everyone. They nodded as I drew a deep breath. Then I pushed the button, ready to hear what was going on with Blossom and Brick.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I hate Butch and Boomer. Why would they do this to me? I practically _raised_ them on my own. Yeah, good brothers repay you by locking you into a closet with your ex according to them. I swear that once I get out of this closet I will kill them. But I have to make it look like a regular human committed it. Should I use a knife? A gun? Or-

No. Who am I kidding? I know I can't ever hate them. I hate what they've _done_ but I can never hate them. No matter how many times they screw up or mess with my life – just like right now.

But most of this – no, _all_ of this is their fault. Maybe they do deserve death. I'm trying to hate them. It is no use.

It's been fifteen minutes since we've got locked in this closet. Fifteen endless minutes. I hope they don't keep us in here longer than an hour at least. I stole a glance at Blossom. She was staring at the door. Probably finding a way to get out of here.

"Just like they said, there's no way out," I reminded her. Anger was shown in her eyes as she turned to me.

She glared at me. "There's always a way. Your brothers and my sisters are not smart enough to block every escape. They aren't smarter than us," she paused, "Well me at least."

I groaned in annoyance. "There you go again," I said. She stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

I continued. "You always act like you are a _genius_; like you know everything. Well Einstein, let me tell you something: there's _no_ way out of here."

"There is. And I don't act like that!"

"Right," I scoffed, "Typical. Just like your stupid father who's always working in that lab of his. I bet he's trying out an invention that won't even work in the end."

Her glare deepened but I didn't back down. "Who are you to call my father stupid? Plus I'd rather have a father like him than failure of a monkey and a transvestite demon!" she shot back, her teeth clenching.

"Look leader girl, you have no idea what that's even like," I snarled in a low tone, "You Puffs think you have it hard – saving the world – but compared to us, you're not even close. Your sisters and especially you are ungrateful little idiots." **(A/N: Yeah an excuse that I use. I don't' cuss or swear. No I'm not too young that's not it. I try to stay clean lol.) **

She gave up her glare and her eyes lowered. I looked into her eyes from across the closet. Hurt and anger was shown in them. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Why did I say that? Guilt flowed through my body. I shouldn't have said that. I drew a deep breath and sighed.

"I want to get out of here!" I mumbled. Apparently it was loud enough for Blossom because her glare appeared again.

"It'll help if you just keep your mouth shut!" she barked. My vision became red; I could tell that my eyes were pure red. I leaned against the wall and my vision became normal again. What _did_ they put so that we can't use our powers? Antidote X? No it can't be; if it were, we'd be dead right now.

I turn my back to her, not wanting to see the pain on her face that I caused.

I need to get out of here.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Silence filled the room after we had just heard Blossom and Brick's argument. I can't believe he was close to telling our secret. No one – not even my dear Bubbles – can ever know.

"_You Puffs think you have it hard – saving the world – but compared to us, you're not even close. Your sisters and especially you are ungrateful little idiots."_

Buttercup pushed the button again to turn it off. She ran a hand through her hair. Butch was just as still as I was. And Bubbles – she looked guilty and sad. She sighed and I put an arm around her shoulders. She jumped slightly but smiled up at me. I tried to smile; I can't.

"Is this..." she whispered, "still a good idea?" No one answered for a while.

Butch spoke up. "Relax, it's only been half an hour. Changes don't happen that fast," he assured. We all nodded.

"But... Is it working?" Buttercup looked up at Butch.

"It will," he answered unsurely, "I hope it will. I hate to see Brick like this. You can even tell how he feels right now just by their conversation. He probably feels guilty about saying all those things... We can't give up on the plan. I just don't want to watch my brother depressed and regretful."

Butch was acting different – he was more caring and compassionate. This is so unlike him. The old Butch would call Brick a wimp and kill him later for telling Blossom – almost telling her – the secret. But no, he was different. Everyone in the room could tell. Buttercup was especially amazed by it.

Maybe this plan won't only change Blossom and Brick, but us too – the people who actually planned it for their own selfish reasons, might be changed as well.

Butch and Buttercup ended their conversation as Buttercup nodded. Butch was probably trying to convince Buttercup that their plan was still going to work and they have to go through with it.  
Buttercup told us to quiet down and she turned the Walkie Talkie back on.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_"I was never gonna kiss that girl!" Brick shouted. _

_I scoffed. "Oh please, I saw you! It obviously looked like you were!"_

_"And what were you doing? Having fun, leaving me there for hours? The waiter had to come up to me several times, telling me order something or I have to leave. And every time I had to make up some excuse for you not to be there yet. I was not going to cheat on you. Yet here you are, leaving me at that restaurant."_

_"I don't believe you Brick. You have got to be kidding me. You cannot 'accidentally' hold a girl like that. I can't even trust you."_

"_And I can't trust you! If you don't see what I was trying to do for you, then we should just break up!"_

"_I agree."_

"_Fine." He stormed off. I froze and fell onto the bed, bursting into tears._

I wearily opened my eyes. I looked up at the wall clock. It was six o'clock. I yawned. How many times have I had that same dream? And how many times has it broken my heart? I sighed.

Brick is pacing around, stopping to tap his foot, then continuing to pace around the closet. He has been walking around the past five minutes.

"Give it rest!" I said with annoyance. He stopped and glared at me.

"Do you want to stay in here? I'm trying to think of a way to get out of here, unlike you!"

"What happened to 'There is no way out of here'? – like you said earlier?"

He continued pacing, breathing harder. I exhaled, trying to cover the pain from the dream. "Just help me think of something!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I can get out of here myself."

"And I thought _you_ were made of everything nice," he snarled. I am! Did he not notice the pink background when narrators say "and everything nice"? But that hurt. I don't even think he feels guilty for saying that. I can't read his eyes. I don't even know why I...

"I don't know why I ever loved you," I sneered, "... knowing _both_ your brothers are better than you."

Hurt and anger ran through Brick, I could tell. I don't think I should have said that... Guilt filled my heart instantly. He sat down, looking like he gave up.

"I know," he sighed. I did not expect that. What happened to the fearless leader of the once most dangerous Rowdyruff Boys? I broke him.

"Yeah, I am the leader of our group but people always liked them more than me." His eyes lowered.

"Not that I was ever uncool or unpopular," he quickly added, "I was seen as the most uptight and serious Ruff; being the leader of the group, you tend to act that way. My brothers get into a lot of trouble and I have to save their butts all the time. It makes me look like a strict person. So people liked my brothers better. And you do too. I know you think they are better, you don't have to remind me."

I did not know he felt like that. I guess under that fearsome tough leader guy, is a sensitive and soft person.

Why did I just say that? I just reminded him of that pain he felt... I thought it would be sweet revenge – that comeback I made – but I don't feel so good about it. He didn't look hurt though. He hid it.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I signaled Buttercup to turn it off. She did. I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I never knew Brick felt that way... I can't believe Boomer and I caused that. I never knew... And I thought when Brick got me out of trouble, it made me look bad; it especially made him look bad.

"I can't do this anymore," I said, quickly sitting up. I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door.

Buttercup slid in front of me, blocking the door with her arms spread out next to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to unlock the closet and let them out," I simply stated. It was kind of obvious what I was going to do, wasn't it?

"Why?" she questioned as if I was stupid.

"Because I can't go through with this plan, knowing how much it is hurting my brother. Like he said, he always got me out of trouble. And this is not how I should repay him. I can't continue this plan. It's not working."

"Butch stop," she snapped. But she wasn't mad. She had a compassionate and understanding expression. She looked kind of... beautiful. "Why did we devise this plan?"

"... To get Brick and Blossom to stop fighting, duh."

"So then you are actually doing Brick a huge favor by doing this; he just doesn't know it yet. In the end, Brick will be happy and thank you."

"They keep arguing though."

Her eyes lowered. "We knew it would be like that at first. Of course they wouldn't automatically make up. Give it some time. They'll make up soon," she assured.

She saw the car keys I clutched in my hand. She didn't look at me as she gently took my hand. She released my grip on the keys and took the keys. Then she looked up at me and waved the keys up in the air.

"These are mine until you get my car back," she softly laughed. I smiled as she took my hand and led me back into the room where Bubbles and Boomer were patiently waiting.

**Watashi wa anata-tachi wa kore made no keii o suki ni negatte imasu.**

**Please review! I really appreciate it! Thanks so much. Peace!**


	4. Guilt

**Yay! New chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. It's great when I see a new review. So thanks so much and please continue reading.**

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

Butch quickly got up and grabbed his car keys, ready to leave. Buttercup ran and blocked the door to keep him from leaving. He was feeling the same way I was: guilty and horrible for doing this to Blossom and Brick.

I've been having second thoughts ever since we devised the plan. What if it doesn't work? They would kill us.

"Boomer, I can't go through with this plan," I said looking down at my hands in my lap. He was quiet for a while.

"I feel the same way," he sighed.

"Blossom's never done anything that deserves what she's dealing with now. I should have known. Blossom told me that she hates that she and Brick fight, but she'll never do anything about it. She told me everything she felt about her and Brick; how bad it feels, how sad she is... Yet I go along with a plan that will surely hurt her."

He put his hand over mine, which made me look up at him. "It's okay Bubbles," he assured, "You're not alone." He nodded in the direction of Butch and Buttercup at the door. Buttercup was still blocking the door while Butch was still holding onto the doorknob like he was before Buttercup blocked him.

"See," Boomer said, "Butch is also having second thoughts about his plan. I am too. I bet somewhere in there, Buttercup is feeling the same. But we all also know that if the plan works, Brick and Blossom will be happy, like they were before." I nodded.

Buttercup and Butch came back. Strangely, Buttercup smirking as she held on to Butch's car keys and Butch was smiling. Weird, but I'll let it slide.

Boomer took the walkie-talkie from the desk where Buttercup left it and told us to be quiet. I listened as he pressed the "On" button.

...

It was quiet for the first ten minutes. Brick and Blossom were probably ignoring each other or glaring at each other; either way, they won't talk. Then finally we heard a soft sound. It was Blossom and she sounded worried; but we couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Hey..." she paused, "Huhh... Bri..." I looked up and saw Buttercup and Boomer with confused faces, probably trying to figure out what she was saying. Then the soft voice spoke up again.

"...Ooh you..." she was too quiet; and above that, the Walkie-Talkie was making weird muffled noises. "..that... forgot... uth... her." I wonder what she said.

Buttercup's eyes slightly widened as Blossom finished her sentence. She silently got a piece of paper and pencil. Then she started scribbling some words on it.

Brick started talking. No one bothered to listen, knowing they wouldn't understand anyway.

Buttercup passed the paper to Butch and signaled him to pass it down when he was done. Butch nodded and passed to Boomer, who took some time to read it. Then finally it was passed to me.

_Bloss just said something like we forgot them there. We have to let them know we still know they are there. They are worried._

I sighed then I suddenly felt a hand clap over my mouth; it was Butch. Then I looked at Buttercup who put a hand over her forehead in disappointment; then I looked at Boomer who was pointing to the Walkie-Talkie. Butch let go. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry," I mouthed. Boomer silently patted my back and smiled his sweet smile, showing that it was okay. I just hope that Brick and Blossom didn't hear me. I took the paper and wrote a reply to Buttercup.

_How do we do that?_ Buttercup looked up and smirked. Boomer turned the walkie-talkie off. Buttercup got up and walked out of the room with Butch following. Boomer and I looked at each other and then followed them.

Buttercup was headed towards Butch's car. As soon as Buttercup opened the driver's door, Butch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. He took the keys from Buttercup's hand and sat down in the driver's seat. Buttercup scoffed and crossed her arms; nonetheless, she walked around to the passenger's seat. Boomer and I sat in the back seats.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

It's been four hours since we got locked in here; but it feels like its been _days_ instead. When are they going to let us out of here? How long were they planning for us to stay in here? Did they forget us here?

Well at least they chose the largest supply closet in school, thankfully. I was leaning on the wall while Blossom was sitting against the opposite wall. It's been so quiet since our last argument, which was an hour ago.

It was too quiet; like the kind where you just want to scream and run out of the room.

"Hey," Blossom said softly. It seemed loud because of how quiet it's been. "Hey Brick." I looked to her and waited for her to finish.

"Do you think that they forgot us in here?" she asked me, sounding worried.

"I... I don't know. I hope not." I suddenly heard a strange sound. It sounded like a muffled sigh, coming from the corner, which was covered by cleaning supplies.

"Did you hear that?" Blossom said, still in a soft voice.

I got up and walked in the direction. I looked through the supplies but saw nothing that would make the noise. I shrugged and walked back to the wall. Blossom was motionless and looked worried.

"What?" I asked curiously. She blinked and looked up at me.

"What if we'll be stuck in here for a whole week? I don't think we have anything: food, water, blankets... I can't even stand being here two hours."

"They wouldn't do that to us."

"They locked us in a closet. I think they would," she simply said. I nodded and sighed. She looked the wall clock then sighed.

"We're never getting out of here," she said as she leaned her head on the wall. I sat back down. It was quiet for a long time after that.

**...**

I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard a knock. I must've dozed off; Blossom did too. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Wait, a _knock_ woke me up.

I raised a brow. "What the..."

"Brick, Blossom?" I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. Anger ran through my body when I found out who is on the other side of the door.

"Boomer!" I yelled, "Get us out of here!" That woke Blossom up.

"What is your problem?" she asked, annoyed.

"Blossom!" Bubbles squealed. Blossom jumped up.

"Bubbles?" she asked.

"Yes," Bubbles said, "And Buttercup and Butch and Boomer."

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked with her teeth clenched.

"Um... Yeah?" Bubbles asked, knowing Blossom was mad.

"Unlock this door!" she said.

"No can do sis," I heard Buttercup say, "You guys have to stay in here."

"Why?" I groaned.

"It's okay," Butch said, "We're doing you a favor." I rolled my eyes.

"In what world?" Blossom scoffed.

"Bloss, calm down," Buttercup slowly said, "Trust us, it's a favor. You should be grateful."

"Blossom?" Bubbles whispered. "Um, it may not seem like it, but we were only thinking of you and Brick when we did this."

"If you were, you'd know that we aren't exactly excited about this whole thing," I said.

"You'll understand soon," Boomer assured.

"Until then," Buttercup continued, "We're gonna keep you guys in here."

"And don't worry," Butch added, "There are some food that will last for a couple of days, pillows, blankets, and whatever else you find in there."

"Yeah," Blossom said bluntly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome sister dearest," Buttercup laughed.

"Come on let's go."

"Wait!" Blossom called out, "You're just gonna leave us here? Please don't do this." I heard them all sigh.

"I'm sorry," Bubbles whispered. At the same time, they all apologized.  
"I am so sorry," Buttercup sighed.  
"Brick, Blossom, I'm... really sorry," Boomer mumbled.  
"I'm sorry guys," Butch choked out. They all sounded close to tears.

That was the last we heard from them. They left us.


	5. FirstAid Kit

**I can't tell you how hard I worked hard on this chapter, people. As soon as I finished I just had to publish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything. NOTHING! Except certain things...**

**Please Enjoy and Review! Pretty please!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry guys," I managed to say. I quickly shut my eyes tight and turned my head. After a while, I sighed and opened my eyes. No tears will fall out. I will not let them.

We walked away from the closet, my eyes planted to the ground and fists in my pocket. A sudden flashback came to me.  
A couple hours ago, we were here, the plan working perfectly. I thought it was a good idea... I thought so because I knew it would finally give me some peace and quiet.

My point exactly. I only carried through with this plan because of my own selfish reasons. Now that I think of it, not once did it register in my mind that Brick and Blossom would get hurt. I am the cause for their pain; I hurt my own _brother_. Some brother I am.

I drew a deep breath and sighed. Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Buttercup.

She knows the way I feel. She understands. I tried to force a smile on my face but no use. Then she smiled her beautiful smile.

Another flashback ran through my mind.  
Hours ago, Buttercup and I were here, the plan still going perfectly. I tripped Buttercup to push Brick into the closet. Before Buttercup fell flat on her face, I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her up, putting one arm down and another still around her waist.

I didn't let go for a long time. I did not want to.

Wait, what am I saying? Here I am, thinking that I actually love Buttercup. No, I don't – I shouldn't.  
Buttercup and I aren't even close – not even close friends. We don't talk to each other at school a lot, I barely see her, and I somehow avoid her at all costs. Why I avoid her? I honestly have no clue.

Maybe because I know everytime I see her, I'd fall in love with her all over again.

"Butch!" I looked up and saw that we were already in the parking lot. And the way it looks right now, I stopped walking while they were waiting outside the car. It was Boomer's voice that took me out of my thoughts.

"Butch, could you hurry up and open the door?" Buttercup demanded. What do I see in that girl? I ran over there and unlocked the car doors.

As soon as we got in the car, I saw Buttercup smile for some reason. Then I remembered what I see in her, why I ever fell in love with her; and why I keep falling in love all over again everytime I see her.

"Um... start the car, Butch," she instructed. Was I staring at her for a long time? I quickly shook my head from the thoughts and started the car.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"_Wait!" I cried, my voice started shaking, "You're just gonna leave us here? Please don't do this." They sighed._

"_I'm sorry," Bubbles whimpered.  
"I am so sorry," Buttercup slowly whispered.  
"Brick, Blossom, I'm... really sorry," Boomer said in a quiet voice.  
"I'm sorry guys," Butch sighed. They were close to crying._

Maybe they do care about us. I think they truly are sorry and regret doing this to us. But if they do then.. why would they continue on with this plan?

All this has done was made Brick and I argue and fight. Of course I still do care about Brick – more than anyone can imagine – but I still am hurt and angry about that night in Paris.

We've done nothing but fighting instead of making up. I miss him so much, but he does not. He will not love me back. What am I thinking? Even after our last fight, of course he would hate me right now.

I hurt him during that fight. I feel horrible. I never even apologized.

"Hey Brick?" I whispered in the silence.

"I know what you are thinking. Yes, they care for us. No, they obviously didn't forget us. No, they won't come back. And yes, we'll be stuck here for a long time," he finished. But that's not at all what I was going to say. I stayed silent for a while and my eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. I looked up. I was speechless.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," he started slowly, "I didn't mean that when I said those things about your father. Um, i was mad at the time and it just came out."

"I was too," I hesitantly said, "Sorry about what I had said. I didn't mean anything. I-"

He suddenly slightly winced.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, staring at him.

"Whatever they painted on this wall to take away our powers, it hurts."

"But," I choked out, "Why don't I feel it?"

He shrugged. Pain still showed on his face. "I guess it's because you don't always use your powers. And me – without my powers, I am useless." He winced again and clutched his wrist. When he released his grip on his wrist, I saw a large wound.

I silently gasped. I had not realized that Chemical W was that harmful. I looked around and saw First-Aid Kit. I stood up and took it off the shelf.

I sat next to Brick with the First-Aid Kiton my lap. From the corner of my eye, I saw him stare at me as I looked through the First-Aid kit. I looked up and he quickly turned his head as if he never stared at me.

I gently took his wrist and he quickly shut his eyes in pain. I wrapped it in a bandage.

"You are not," I said. He opened his eyes wearily and looked at me in slight confusion.

"What you said," I answered, "You are not useless without powers, Brick. You'd still be special and powerful if you are not a superhuman." His eyes shined with happiness. I smiled and he smiled back.

Instead of moving back to the opposite side of the closet, I stayed next to him. This is probably the closest we've been since Paris. It's also probably the happiest I've felt since that night.

**Butch's P.O.V. **

**(A/N: Sorry there's not a lot of Blue. I suck at writing for them because I am nothing like happiness and rainbows. Plus, Buttercup ROCKS!)**

I drifted to sleep on Buttercup's bed while the other three closely listened to the couple trapped in a closet.

_I was frantically pacing back and forth in the park. I had asked Buttercup to meet me here. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest._

"'_Buttercup'," I quietly practiced to myself, "'I love you'". I scoffed.  
"No that sucks," I exhaled, "'I've loved you for a long time, Buttercup, and you are the first girl I'll ever love'... No, she'll think I'm stupid. What do I say?"  
I was so nervous. I could hardly breath._

"_Butch?" an soft angelic voice said. _

_I stopped in my tracks. My mouth opened but no words came out. The girl who caused my heart to be pounding this hard, who made me this nervous, is standing in front of me. I drew a deep breath and looked at her for a moment. She was wearing black and white stripped tank top with a small black vest with green Converse. She was wearing everyday clothes but she still looked absolutely gorgeous._

"_H-hey Buttercup," I choked out, "You look beautiful." She looked down at what she was wearing._

"_Um, thanks," she smiled. "Why did you call me down here?" I exhaled and moved closer to her. She stared at me in confusion but slightly smiled. I felt the confidence drain out of me when I saw her beautiful smile again.._

"_I... I needed to tell you something," I managed to say._

"_... Which is?"_

_I gently took her hands in mine. "I wanted to know if you could... give me a chance."_

"_A chance?" she repeated._

_This is harder than I expected, I thought, I've done this to many girls before. Why is it harder when its just Buttercup. "To go out with me," I exhaled._

_She stood motionless. "I don't," she paused, "I don't want to get hurt."_

"_No, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Buttercup, I promise," I instantly said. She slowly shook her head, trying to grasp what was happening._

"_What-" she started. She sighed and never finished._

"_There's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," I drew another deep breath, "I love you Buttercup."_

_She smiled then was interrupted my phone ringing. I took it out of my pocket. It was a text message from Rachelle, a girl I met a couple nights ago. 'Can't wait for our date tomorrow!'_ _I quickly deleted it._

_But it was too late. Buttercup looked up with anger but mostly hurt. Her tearstained green eyes widened in pain. She backed away as her breathing became harder._

"_Wha- why would you..." a held in a sob, "You don't love me!"_

_No, what have I done? She has to believe me. I do love her._

"_Buttercup, I-"_

"_Please," she sobbed, "Don't do this to me, Butch. I know you still consider us enemies, and I know you want to ruin my life as much as possible – I get it. That's enough. I don't want to play this game. What was the prize? – my broken heart?"_

"_No, I-"_

"_Butch, it's a game I don't want to play. You win. It's over."_

"_Please believe me! I love you more than anything," I cried. The pain was building up so much in her eyes, I couldn't take it._

_She shook her head. "Just leave me alone!" She turned and flew away._

"_Buttercup, wait!" I flew up into the sky, but her green light path showed that she was already gone._

_I felt weak, heart broken. I fell from the sky and stood in the empty park. My breathing was fast and hard. I messed up big time. She didn't trust me, and I knew I couldn't blame her. How could I not see? I wasted years with worthless women compared to her. Buttercup was there the whole time and I denied that I ever loved her._

_My knees quivered, my legs felt weak and I collapsed on the grass. I buried my face in my hands. Lone tears fell from my eyes._

"_It hurts doesn't it?"_

_I opened my eyes and looked up. I stared at my red-eyed brother. He was wearing the same clothes he wore for his ruined date with Blossom in Paris._

_I sighed with relief. "Brick! I am so grateful to see you here... Buttercup... she turned me down. I ruined everything." I was in so much pain that I could hardly speak or think. "I never knew a broken heart could hurt so much."_

_I buried my face in my hands again while small stray tears flowed from my eyes. After a few moments of silence, I looked up at Brick._

"_Brick, I really need some comforting right now!" I cried. His fiery red eyes glared at me with hatred._

"_Why?" he said coldly, "Why should I? You didn't comfort me after Paris when I needed it most. Instead you lock me up in a closet with her. You make my life more miserable by forcing me to stay with the girl who made my heart ache. Why should I care for a selfish, careless person like you? I'm sorry, Butch. You're on your own here because I won't be the one comforting you this time." _

_He turned and walked away from me. I sat there motionless and hurt. My tearstained eyes were planted to the ground. He was right – right about everything he said. I lost two of the people I cared for the most in my life. I didn't deserve to be comforted; I didn't deserve someone like Buttercup. I didn't deserve to live at all._

My eyes slowly open as I choke on a sob at the same time. My chest hurt as if my heart had really been broken. The dream was so powerful and... so realistic. My heart really did feel broken.

I devised the plan to get Brick to feel better, but I just hurt him more. I failed him. I'm the most selfish, careless person like he had said in my dream.

The vision of the dream was still clear in my head. As for Buttercup, as much as I love her, I don't deserve her at all. I need something to heal my heart; if only there were some sort of First-Aid Kit that would fix a broken heart.

I turn over on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. The dream changed me. First thing in the morning, I'm going to let Brick and Blossom out and stop causing them pain like I've been doing.

And Buttercup... I have no idea what I'm going to do. But I have to tell her how I feel, how much I love her. I can't keep it to myself any longer.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading.  
People, I could honestly say, I **_**cried**_** while writing Butch's dream (maybe because it was so sad and I was listening to "The Winner Takes It All".) Seriously, it was like I could almost feel Butch's pain. ****That has **_**never **_**happened before: crying while writing a sad part in a story. ****I don't know if you guys cried (maybe you guys didn't have the soft music in the background like I did, lol.)**

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon! Please review!**

**CLICK IT! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! **I am sorry for the lame attempt to get you guys to review. Hey, at least I'm not doing some sort of script writing (No offense)

**Me: Tell them to click the review button!  
Brick: Eh... Why?  
Me: Do it or I'll kill you all off at the end!  
All: *Gasp* Jerk! You wouldn't!  
Me: Try me. *Laughs evilly*  
Butch: Click the review button!  
Blossom: For our sakes!  
Bubbles: Click it! Click it! Click it!  
Buttercup: Review! Review! Review!  
Boomer: Come on, you don't want little ol' me to die right?  
All: *Stares at Boomer* Okay one person: don't review kay? That means Boomer will be killed off.  
Boomer: *Sarcasm* Thanks friends.  
Me: But seriously, please please review! Thanks so much.**

(You know that script ending stuff) Lol I hate those (unless they are funny/give a clue to the next chapter. Huh... maybe I should do that. Give a clue...)

**Me: More drama!  
All: What the f-  
Me: Except for Boomer and Bubbles  
Boomer/Bubbles: Suckers! *Nya Nya Nyah Nya face!*  
Buttercup: Ooh! I got an idea! Keep the Reds in the closet forever! Mwahah...  
Blossom: Thanks you sister dearest.  
Buttercup: I was ONLY KIDDING!  
Me: "Someone" will be staying at "Someone's house" Wink Wink!  
Bubbles: Sleepover! Eep!  
Me: No. See ya guys. I promise I won't be doing this cheesy script endings anymore  
Brick: No offense to the people who do this kind of stuff, honestly.  
All: Bye!**


	6. Sleepyheads

**Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded. You probably didn't even notice :D Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to every one who has given this story a chance. It means so much.**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

It's been many hours since our lovely family came and visited us, telling us we might stay here longer.

Blossom and I somehow ended up in our position like before; we were on opposite sides of the closet. Even after our conversation, there is still a sense of awkwardness between us. Nevertheless, I can't keep the smile off my face. Blossom's words – simple and short – were still uplifting. They are still running through my mind.

"_You are not useless with out your powers, Brick," she said, not looking into my eyes, "You'd still be special and powerful if you are not a superhuman." Then she looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back._

_I expected her to move back to the opposite side of the wall like we have been doing, but she stayed close to me._

"_You would have a future without you superhuman skills," I said, "I mean, you have academics and more to fall back on. But I don't have anything. My brothers – I spend most of my time trying to make a bright future for them, you know. I try to help them in school, get them out of trouble, and make sure they are with people who influence them to do good. That's why they have Bubbles and Buttercup. They have a future" Both of our eyes lowered as Blossom put a gentle hand on mine. Then she looked at me with a soft smile._

"_You still have a bright future," she assured, "You may not see it now, but I'm sure you do. You are the reason why your brothers can have a successful life; you taught them everything they know." _

_I smiled. It was quiet for a long time. Then she spoke up._

"_And I really am sorry for the things I said," she said._

_I shrugged. "You were just pointing out the obvious."_

"_You really think of yourself like that? Lower than your brothers?" she asked with concern. I nodded._

"_Brick," she grinned, "For a person everyone thinks so highly of, you think so lowly of yourself."_

"'_Everyone thinks so highly of'?" I scoffed, "Like who?"_

_She paused. Then shrugged. "A lot of people... I did."_

_After that, everything was quiet._

She only said that she _did _think highly of me, _did._ So that means she doesn't think that way anymore... Still, I don't have the courage to tell her that I'm still in love with her. As pathetic as it seems, I don't want my heart to be broken twice.

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

**(A/N: Yeah, your welcome Blue lovers.)**

They turned off the Walkie-Talkie.

"It is getting late," I said.

Buttercup yawned. "Yeah... You guys should go home now."

"No way! And lose an opportunity to eavesdrop on Brick and Blossom? Yeah right. The plan is finally working," Butch said.

"Yeah, we wanna know what happens between them," Boomer added.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Boomer. Just say you wanna stay here with Bubbles."

Bubbles and Boomer blushed. "That too," Boomer mumbled.

Butch snickered. "Lover boy is here for the girl. But I want to stay to hear the Reds. Plus I don't wanna come home to Mojo."

"But the '_Reds_' are asleep. There is nothing to hear," Buttercup said.

"Oh just let them stay," I said. Buttercup stared at the three of us then sighed.

"Fine, let them stay here," she said, "But your sleeping in Blossom's room."

"No! I don't wanna sleep in Pinky's room!" Butch scoffed.

"Then where do expect to stay in?" Buttercup sneered.

"Why don't you stay in Buttercup's room?" I asked. Buttercup glared at me.

She scoffed. "Wha-"

"You should," Boomer interrupted, "I mean there is no other place to sleep in."

"You know, that is a _great_ suggestion, but uh no," Buttercup snapped. Then she turned to Butch. "Follow me." They left the room.

"I can't believe the plan is working," I said happily.

"I know, me too," Boomer smiled, "I've been doubting this plan ever since school. I never expected it to work, I just thought it would be fun."

"Yup." I paused. "But of course Blossom would do something as little as fixing a wound."

Boomer looked at me with a confused expression. "I don't follow."

"Blossom, who is very quick to help and be nice – like I am quick to cheer up and Buttercup is always ready for a fight."

Boomer thought then nodded. "So you're saying that Blossom healing Brick's wound was just a natural instinct? That she would do that to anyone – no matter if she hated them or not?" he said unsurely.

"Yeah," I said, "What if the plan really isn't working?"

"But for Brick it kinda is," Boomer suggested, "He offered to wrap his arms around Blossom to keep her from shivering. So that's a sign, right?"

"I guess..." It was quiet for a while. That is, until Boomer spoke up.

"Still having doubts?" he asked. I looked up and stared into his big blue eyes. Guilt started to fill my heart again.

I sighed. "I just don't them to get hurt."

"I don't want his heart to be broken twice," he added, "He was hurt pretty bad after the whole 'Paris' thing."

"Yeah, Blossom too." Then there was silence again. And again, Boomer spoke up.

"It's so easy how people fall out of love."

My phone rang – it was a text message. _You know, I've been telling you that you and that VILLIAN will not last. C'mon, OPEN YOUR EYES, GIRL! He works for EVIL. Do you not see? He is not your type! He's too bad boy for you, and not just a bad boy at school, no. He is a bad boy as in VILLIAN. Please give Anthony a chance. He'll be much nicer than Boomer. _

I turned my head to Boomer, who was also reading it. He looked sad.

"Hey," I said trying to cheer him up. But he didn't look at me. He was concentrating on the wall.

"Boomer? Boomer, do not listen to her. She-"

"Is right?" he finished. "She _is_, along with everyone else." He got up from his seat and stood in front of me. "They _are_ right, Bubbles. What they say-"

"What they say don't matter," I interrupted. He sat back down next to me.

I put my hand over his. "What they're saying is what they think. What they are saying is wrong," I said, "And what I'm saying is that we are meant to be together. What _we _think matters."

"But have you ever considered what people say?" he asked sliding his hand away from under mine. "Because, maybe we won't last. I don't see you often – except for school – because my brothers and I get trapped or locked inside the house because our fathers forbid us from seeing you, unless we want to destroy you."

**Greens' P.O.V.**

"Follow me," Buttercup said to Butch as she headed out Bubble's room. She walked down the hall as Butch ran up to catch up to her.

"Where are we going?" he asked from behind her.

"You'll see," she smirked.

"Is it your room?" he teased.

Buttercup laughed. "In your dreams." She stopped in front of a cabinet and opened it. She grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Then she roughly tossed it to him, making him stumble back a little.

"Gently," he taunted, "Be a little more gentle to me, please."

"You make me laugh, Butch," Buttercup bluntly replied. "Come on."

She continued down the hall and descended the stairs.

"Is there some sort of guest room down here?" Butch asked as he stepped down the stairs, careful not to drop the blanket and pillow.

Buttercup shrugged. "Uh, somewhat."

She stopped in the living room. "Here you go," she said gleefully.

Butch stared at her. "You're kidding me right?"

"Afraid not." She pulled a lever on the side of the couch. Slowly it unfolded into a bed. "This is where you'll sleep. Of course you are free to leave and go to your own comfy bed at home."

Butch scoffed. "Comfy bed? I sleep on an old sleeping bag, in an empty tiny room. Of course, I'm not going there. I can take this little couch – bed, or whatever this thing is."

Buttercup smirked. "Enjoy." Butch tossed the pillow and bed and jumped onto it. He just sat there with his legs dangling over the edge. He stared at her.

"What?" Buttercup asked in annoyance, "You want me to tuck you in and read you bedtime story or something?" She shook her head and started to walk away.

"Actually," Butch interrupted, "Yes."

"Shut up," she scoffed over her shoulder; she starting going up the stairs.

"That's not a way to treat a guest," he corrected.

Buttercup stopped in her tracks and tiredly went back down the stairs. She stopped in front of Butch's bed and crossed her arms. "You are an _unwanted_ guest, first of all. And second, you don't have to be here. You chose to stay here. And also, why would I even treat you like a guest? Just so you know my foot still hurts. I don't know why but it just does." Her voice became more whiny but still assertive. "And I am tired and stressed and my life is full of unwanted drama. And I am in need of a foot massage!"

"Calm down, Buttercup," Butch laughed. He patted the space next to him on the bed. Buttercup was so tired that she practically fell onto the bed.

"I'll give you a massage," Butch suggested. Buttercup blinked her sleepy green eyes. She sighed and allowed him to do so.

"I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a while," Buttercup yawned. Butch stopped and laid his head on his pillow. Buttercup was fast asleep near the edge of the bed. Just before Butch was going to get up, Buttercup shifted her position.

She snuggled close to him and sighed. Butch came face to face with her.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps,_ he thought. Then he remembered the dream he had a couple hours ago. He realized that it the dream is possible; that it could happen. He also realized that what he said in that dream was true. He did love Buttercup – more than anything in the world.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her eyebrows drew together then she relaxed and smiled. Her hand reached up to his cheek and she gently touched him. Her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep. Then she rolled over and stayed on the edge.


End file.
